My Story
by Fletcher Hakyeon
Summary: Hanya kehidupan biasa seorang Lee Hongbin dan kawan-kawan dekatnya. VIXX Fanfic! BxB! LeoBin area! DLDR! After you read it, please leave some review juseyo


My story

Cast : All VIXX Members

Warn! This is Yaoi (BxB), if you don't like yaoi, kindly press the back button juseyo.

Ini murni ide saya, jangan jadi seorang copycat ataupun plagiaters/? Tolong pakai credit kalau FF ini dipost sama orang lain juseyo ^^

Summary : Hanya kehidupan biasa seorang Lee Hongbin dan kawan-kawan dekatnya.

My Story

.

Hai! Namaku Lee Hongbin, dan kau lihat seorang lelaki yang berdiri di tepi jendela itu? Ya, dia kekasihku, namanya Jung Taekwoon. Ingin mendengar kisahku tentang bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengannya? Aku akan menceritakannya sekarang. Pasang telinga kalian baik-baik, okay?

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam minggu, Hongbin sedang berjalan di tepi jalan yang agak ramai. Waktu itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan kebanyakan orang di Seoul sekarang sedang pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Mata Hongbin sesekali melirik pasangan yang melewatinya dengan iri. Hongbin baru saja putus dengan lelaki yang bernama Kim Wonshik dua minggu lepas.

Hongbin menghembuskan nafasnya. Tanpa disadari, handphonenya tergelincir dari kantong mantel yang digunakannya. Mata Hongbin masih menatap aspal dibawahnya.

 _Tap_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Hongbin dari belakang, secara spontan, Hongbin menoleh kepalanya ke belakang. Mata bulatnya bertemu langsung dengan mata tajam lelaki dibelakangnya itu. Hongbin memutar tubuhnya ke depan lelaki tersebut.

"Ini punyamu, kan?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan handphone Hongbin yang terjatuh tadi. Mata Hongbin mengarah ke tangan lelaki tersebut. "Eh? Bagaimana bisa benda ini terjatuh?" Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya merampas benda tersebut dari tangan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

Hongbin memeriksa handphonenya, memastikan handphone itu masih bisa berfungsi setelah jatuh dari kantong mantelnya yang separas pinggang. "Terima kasih." Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya mengukir senyuman tipis lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lelaki didepannya itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hongbin. "Itu bukan hal besar sih.." Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Jung Taekwoon." Pemuda itu bercakap lagi, Hongbin menegakkan badannya lalu kembali menatap mata tajam lelaki yang didepannya. "Ah?" Hongbin sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Jung Taekwoon, namaku Jung Taekwoon. Panggil saja Leo." Hongbin mengangguk. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa, Lee Hongbin, namaku Lee Hongbin. Panggil Hongbin atau Bean saja." Hongbin tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ah... Baiklah, Hongbin-ssi." Leo mengangguk. Hongbin mengecek jamnya lalu melebarkan matanya. Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Err.. sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku harus bekerja." Hongbin menyimpan handphonenya di dalam saku celananya.

"Bukannya hari ini hari libur?" Leo mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Hongbin. "Aku adalah seorang dokter, kebetulan malam ini shift malamku. 30 menit lagi shiftku akan dimulai. Aku pergi dulu!" Hongbin memutarkan badannya lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Tubuh Hongbin perlahan menghilang di antara keramaian jalan itu.

.

.

.

Hongbin baru saja sampai di depan suatu bangunan. Hongbin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya akibat berlari sejauh 3 km secara berterusan.

Hongbin segera masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, bau obat-obatan dan bau alkohol menusuk hidungnya. Ya, Hongbin sekarang berada di rumah sakit, tempatnya bekerja.

Beberapa perawat membungkukkan badannya ke arah Hongbin sebagai tanda hormat. Tanpa basa-basi, Hongbin berjalan ke arah kantornya. Baru saja Hongbin sampai di depan kantornya, seorang perawat wanita berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa beberapa berkas-berkas pasien. "Dokter Lee!." Panggil perawat tersebut.

Tangan Hongbin baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu kantornya, Hongbin menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya kenapa?" Perawat itu berhenti di depan Hongbin, telunjuknya terarah ke ruang UGD. "Ada pasien yang baru saja datang, tampaknya ia mengalami overdosis obat. Kami kekurangan dokter sekarang, bisakah anda memeriksanya?" Perawat itu memberikan informasi yang jelas kepada Hongbin.

Hongbin mengganguk mantap lalu mengikuti perawat tersebut ke ruang UGD. Ruang UGD kacau-balau dikarenakan banyak pasien darurat yang datang pada malam ini.

'Well, it's going to be a busy night. Hwaiting Lee Hongbin!'Batin Hongbin.

Hongbin memasuki suatu ruangan yang bernuansa biru itu. Hongbin menatap pasien didepannya. Mata Hongbin melihat ke arah alat pendeteksi detak jantung lalu mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dari dalam tasnya. Tangan Hongbin bergerak cepat di atas tubuh pasien itu.

"Detak jantungnya tidak normal.. boleh kuminta jenis obat apa yang pasien ini minum?" Mata Hongbin masih tertuju ke arah pasiennya. Seorang perawat memberikan tabung kecil di depan mata Hongbin. "Anti depresi..." Hongbin menggumam pelan.

"Dokter! Darah yang keluar dari nadinya semakin banyak, juga tekanan darahnya juga menurun!" Mata Hongbin menangkap pergelangan tangan pasien bersimbah darah. "Obat anti depresi.. lalu self harm." Hongbin menggumam lagi.

"Baiklah, berikan aku alat jahit lalu tolong infus dia." Hongbin menggunakan sarung tangan putih dan masker yang berada disebelahnya lalu duduk di sebelah pasien. Tangan Hongbin dengan lincah menjahit luka pasien tersebut.

 _Crak_

Benang yang Hongbin gunakan untuk menjahit tadi dipotong, Hongbin melepaskan sarung tangannya lalu berdiri. "Anda sudah bekerja keras, dokter Lee." 2 perawat yang terlibat dalam keadaan tadi membungkukkan badannya. "Pantau dia, beritahu aku jika ada apa-apa. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk memompa perutnya."

Hongbin keluar daripada ruangan tersebut lalu segera menuju ke arah kantornya. Hongbin memasuki ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Hongbin melempar tasnya ke arah sofa dan segera duduk di atas kursi kerjanya.

Seorang perawat pria masuk ke dalam kantornya secara tergesa-gesa. "Dokter Lee!" Hongbin mendecak kesal, "Ya, ketuk pintunya dahulu sebelum masuk. Sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan?" Perawat itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, dokter. Tetapi ada keadaan darurat di UGD. Seorang pasien kecelakaan mobil baru saja datang."

"1 menit lagi aku akan kesana, keluar dulu. Aku ingin mengganti jas dahulu." Hongbin berdiri lalu menukarkan mantel cokelatnya dengan jas putih khas dokter. Well, selamat bekerja Lee Hongbin.

.

.

.

 _Leo's side_

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kalimat itu dikatakan oleh Hongbin sebelum Hongbin berlari di tengah keramaian. Leo mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Leo membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi ke arah apartemennya. Leo berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang bertingkat 20 lantai itu. Tiba-tiba saja Leo mengingat wajah manis Hongbin. Leo mengigit bibirnya, menahan senyuman yang akan keluar.

Mungkin inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Leo menghentakkan kakinya pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lee Hongbin hanya orang yang kutemui tadi. Dia bukan apa-apa." Kaki jenjang Leo segera berjalan memasuki apartemen itu.

.

.

.

 _Morning_

Hongbin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya, ada sedikit bercak darah di sweater biru gelapnya. Hongbin menguap beberapa kali, beruntung hari ini hari liburnya. Hongbin akan pergi ke restoran langganannya dan segera tidur di apartemennya.

Hongbin berhenti di sebuah toko bubur yang lumayan populer di daerah situ. "Selamat datang!" Sebuah suara menyahut kedatangan Hongbin.

Mata bulat Hongbin membentuk bentuk bulan sabit akibat mencium bau bubur yang menguar dari dapur. Hongbin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan mendekati Hongbin dan meletakkan segelas air di atas meja Hongbin. "Selamat datang di kedai kami, mau pesan ap-" Perkataan itu terhenti ketika sang pelayan menyadari seseorang yang berada di depannya itu.

Sama seperti si pelayan, Hongbin sendiri pun terkejut dengan seseorang yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

TBC or sampai sini aja?

Yash, kembali dengan saya Fletcher Hakyeon dengan FF LeoBin, FF yang saya buat ditengah-tengah trial. Saya ga bisa janji fast update sama yang ini, saya lagi dimasa-masa sibuk sekarang ;;

Jangan marah ya kalau saya suka postpone updatenya karena lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama sekolah ehe-

Ada kritik atau saran? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda juseyo ^^  
tulisan saya masih belum sempurna, tolong beri masukan untuk saya, ya?

Kalian bisa cari saya disini untuk mengetahui kapan saya akan post lagi ff ini.

KakaoTalk: Vixxleadernim30

Twitter: hadesxxiv

Atau pm saya disini, dm saya terbuka kok untuk Twitter. Feel free to know me. Saya juga ingin dekat dengan para pembaca saya ^^.

Sekian dan salam super dari Plesyeon (Fletcher Hakyeon kepanjangan, disingkat Plesyeon aja).


End file.
